


There's No One Else I'd Rather Be Beside

by LordOfVibes



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls in Love, Heartwarming, Heartwarming fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Pining, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, every single character in this musical was a chaotic bisexual and you cannot change my mind, god this musical was so gay, i love them so much asdfkshjhdfhsj, it was great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil watch the sunset and dance in the rain together. They're both hopelessly in love with each other.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	There's No One Else I'd Rather Be Beside

It was night-time, but not late enough for the tribe to go to bed. They were sitting by a campfire, as they did every night, talking and laughing. Ducker was currently telling a scary story, one about Snarl. Emberly grabbed onto Grunt’s arm out of fear, SB was trying his hardest not to look scared by the story, Tiblyn’s head was resting on Chorn’s shoulder as she slowly fell asleep, Schwoopsie was intently listening, and Keeri and Zazzalil were talking and laughing loudly. Jemilla sat cross-legged on the ground, picking at the grass below her. Her head rose to look at the sunset in the sky. It beautifully showed warm colors of red and orange and yellow, painted across the dark sky, which was splattered with stars. It was a beautiful sight, and Jemilla took it in. 

Jemilla then turned to look at Zazzalil and Keeri, sitting across from her. Keeri had just told a joke and Zazzalil was laughing loudly, trying not to fall over. Jemilla stared at Zazzalil in wonder. Her heart fluttered in her chest, a feeling that she wasn’t used to. She didn’t know how she had fallen for Zazzalil, of all people, but she had, and she had fallen hard. 

Jemilla looked away, not wanting Zazzalil or anyone else to catch her staring. She definitely didn’t want anyone else to know about her giant crush. She looked back at the sunset, the colors hypnotizing her. 

Jemilla stood up from the grass and walked away from the campfire. She knew a spot where the sunset would look absolutely stunning, and she wanted to see it. No one noticed her walk away, all too invested in the story Ducker was telling. Well, she didn’t think that anyone had noticed her get up and walk away. 

About halfway to her destination, Jemilla heard a familiar voice behind her. “Hey, Jemilla, where are you going?” the voice asked. 

Jemilla quickly turned around to see that Zazzalil was standing behind her. She must’ve noticed her absence. She tried to hide her blushing face. “Oh, hey. Um, I was just going to look at the sunset. I know a spot.” 

“Oh, I know where you’re talking about,” Zazzalil nodded. “But you don’t want to go listen to the story with all of us? Schwoopsie told me that she had prepared a whole new set of jokes to tell us, I bet they’ll be great!” she shot Jemilla two thumbs-up. 

Jemilla laughed. How was Zazzalil so cute? “Sorry, Zazz. I just really wanted to look at the sunset.” 

Zazzalil rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ugh, alright. Suit yourself,” she started to walk away. Jemilla watched her, but she stopped. She turned around. “Hey, why don’t I come with?” 

“What?” Jemilla asked, her face redder than before, but luckily it was dark enough that Zazzalil wouldn’t notice. 

“Yeah,” Zazzalil nodded. “I’d like to look at the sunset too. The sky really is beautiful,” she looked up. 

Jemilla laughed. “I thought you hated me,” she said, and it was understandable for her to think that. The two bickered and fought all the time. Zazzalil didn’t want to do work, Jemilla knew that work was important to the tribe. Zazzalil didn’t think about things before doing them, Jemilla overthought things before doing them. They really were polar opposites. 

“Oh, no,” Zazzalil shook her head. “I don’t hate you. Yeah, you are annoying sometimes. And you boss me around. But I don’t hate you.” 

Jemilla thought about it. It would be nice to spend some more time with Zazzalil, the girl she was hopelessly in love with. “Sure, why not?” she shrugged. “I don’t mind!” 

“Great!” Zazzalil jumped off the ground and ran to catch up with Jemilla in front of her. 

On the way to the spot, the two talked about random things. Pointless things, really. Jemilla had always hated small-talk, but she did it often. And she didn’t want to talk about what was really on her mind. 

When they got there, Jemilla looked up and marveled. They were standing in front of a lake, the lake where they got all of their fish from. The colors of the sunset reflected on the water. “Wow,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Zazzalil agreed and nodded. 

Jemilla sat down, and Zazzalil followed suit right next to her. The two sat there silently, looking up at the sky in wonder for quite a while, Jemilla didn’t remember how long. “It’s beautiful,” Zazzalil said. 

“It really is,” Jemilla smiled. Neither had noticed that they had grabbed each other’s hands. 

“I’m uh,” Zazzalil started. “I’m really glad we came out here tonight. The view is gorgeous, and to be honest, that story wasn’t very scary. I’m pretty sure Ducker’s told that one about, like, fifty times already.” 

Jemilla laughed. It was true, Ducker wasn’t very creative. “I’m glad too. Got to spend more time with you.” 

Both had finally noticed that they were holding hands. Jemilla tried to pull away out of shock and regret, internally not wanting to let go, but Zazzalil grabbed tighter. “No, it’s okay,” she smiled, and Jemilla couldn’t help but smile back. God, she was so in love. 

Then it started to rain. It was sudden and out of nowhere. The rain poured down, soaking both of them. “Crap,” Jemilla muttered. “Guess we better get back.” 

But Zazzalil was dancing. She hopped and skipped around in the mud, looking like she was having the time of her life. “No, come on! Dance with me!” 

Jemilla laughed awkwardly. “You really want me to dance in the rain with you? You know I’m not that good of a dancer.” 

“Hey, you’re an amazing dancer!” Zazzalil had stopped dancing momentarily. “Come on, show me some movies!” 

Jemilla rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. She started to sway her hips and bounce off the ground, trying to mimic Zazzalil’s moves. 

“Wow,” Zazzalil said. “How could you think that you’re a bad dancer! You’re great!” 

“Thanks, Zazz,” Jemilla blushed. The two continued to dance. Time sped by very quickly. It might have been hours that they were dancing and she wasn’t even tired. She loved to dance with the person she loved. 

But eventually, they got tired. They stopped and panted for breath. “I love you,” Jemilla said, without thinking, mesmerized by the way Zazzalil was leaning against the tree.

Zazzalil’s eyes went wide. “What?” 

“I love you,” Jemilla repeated, sure of herself. She wasn’t scared anymore. She loved Zazzalil. “I know you probably don’t, I just wanted to say that, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately-” 

“I love you too,” Zazzalil interrupted, walking forward and grabbing Jemilla’s hand. “I really do. You’re still bossy, but you’re cute.” 

Jemilla laughed. “Thank you, Zazz.” 

“No problem, babe,” Zazzalil replied. 

That was all it took? Really? That was it? Jemilla was baffled. Zazzalil loved her back. This was the greatest day of her life. “Well, I guess we better get back. It is getting late, and I bet the tribe is worried where we are.” 

“Right!” Zazzalil suddenly remembered. “Yeah, we should go.” 

As the two walked, they held hands. Jemilla hadn’t been as happy as she was then in a very long time. 

The tribe was all waiting for them in the cave they slept in. “Where the hell were you two?” Emberly asked. “We were worried you guys got eaten by Snarl!” 

Jemilla and Zazzalil laughed. “Sorry guys, I guess we just got carried away,” Jemilla apologized. “Time flew by, I guess.” 

That night, Zazzalil didn’t sleep in her usual spot in the cave. Instead, she crawled over to Jemilla and cuddled with her. Her small body fit perfectly in Jemilla’s arms, Zazzalil’s head buried in Jemilla’s hair. The two said goodnight and dozed off. 

The last thing Jemilla remembered hearing before falling asleep was Zazzalil whispering “I love you,” and kissing her neck. 

Jemilla didn’t have the energy to reply. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Zazzalil’s body tighter. That seemed to be enough. 

Jemilla knew that now, there was nothing that they couldn’t do as long as they were together.


End file.
